Optical networks and/or systems often comprise and transmit valuable information. The valuable information can be the target of unauthorized users. For example, an unauthorized entity may try to intercept and obtain such valuable information by intruding upon the optical networks and/or systems. In order to prevent such intrusions, the optical networks and/or systems are commonly monitored and managed for integrity to guard against intrusions and other security breaches.
Many high-speed data networks and systems transmit data on an optical backbone, but all have to convert signals into the electrical domain in order to perform required logical functions and security features. Although the latency associated with this conversion presents delays in the associated microprocessor, optical busses can sometimes mitigate bubbles appearing in the processor pipeline waiting for data being fetched in response to a request. However, in the instance of a surreptitious fetch, the path must be broken immediately to avoid a compromise of system integrity.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.